Agent, really far, Afloat
by wereleopard
Summary: Tony is now Agent Afloat for Atlantis. He has come back to hand in some reports in what he needs. He needs more staff. Will he be going back to Atlantis alone. SLASH TIbbs McShep
1. Chapter 1

Title: Agent, really far, Afloat

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo Sheppard/McKay (have never written that pairing)

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of NCIS, and Stargate Atlantis as I don't know if I am going to mix and match. It is AU. It is based in NCIS after when Gibbs comes back from Mexico. The Jeanne thing never happened. Stargate Atlantis, they are connected with Earth.

Warning: Slash

Summary: Tony has had enough, he got offered a genuinely great a job. A once in a lifetime chance. He is the agent afloat, the cop for Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy. He comes back to update the Stargate Command on what he thinks needs. He also has to go back to the Navy Yard to talk to the director. Tony knows he will bump into his former team. How are they going to react when he can't tell them anything?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS or Stargate Atlantis. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

Chapter One

Tony stood in the elevator heading up towards the bullpen. He hoped Gibbs and company were out on a case. It was going to be bad enough to talk to Jenny. She hated the fact that she was left out of the loop on where he was going. Jenny had not been happy to lose one of her top investigators, the one that she had wanted to use in a secret undercover operation. She had no idea where he was going or what he would be doing. SecNav didn't have the information, it had been above them. Tony knew that a lot of people wondered why he, of all people had been picked for this top secret position.

Tony was at first going to turn down the role, just like had the Rota post a couple of days before. Then he had received the attitude from Gibbs and sly smarmy comments from Ziva and McGee. He went home that night, and he was so extremely tired he didn't want to continue working there anymore. That night he received a phone call to go to a private meeting.

It had been the best decision for him. He missed Abby, Ducky and Palmer. His love for Gibbs had never faded. Now he was back, and it was only for a short time. They were also giving a few days off as well. He chuckled at the thought of coming back to Earth as 'Shore Leave'. It would be good to be home. Home, Atlantis was now home for him. He loved being there. He got on well with the people, he was respected.

All thoughts faded as the elevator door opened. Tony took a deep breath and walked into the bullpen. It felt strange to be back. He stepped out into the bullpen and looked around. He felt his heart stopped as there was Gibbs.

Tim and Ziva had already seen him. Their mouths open, eyes wide with shocked expressions. Gibbs turned, and thought he was seeing things. He had dreamt of Tony ever since he had left 6 long, extraordinarily long months ago. Things were no longer the same. The cases seemed to be harder, and took more out of him. Tim was doing ok as SFA, but he couldn't read him the way Tony could.

Tony stood frozen to the spot. He was tempted to head straight up the stairs to see Jenny, but he couldn't do that. He owed Gibbs and the others more than popping in and out without even talking to them. Tony readied himself and walked towards them.

Gibbs could see the indecisiveness in Tony's face. He knew that Tony wasn't sure if he were going to come over and talk to them or not. He couldn't, he wouldn't make the first step no matter how he wanted to. It just wasn't in his nature. His nature that had what driven him away the first time. Gibbs had been thinking more and more about retiring. Some many things had changed, too many.

'Gibbs.' Tony stopped in front of his former boss.

'DiNozzo.' Gibbs stopped himself from pulling the other man into his arms.

'How are things here?' Tony asked he finally turned to look at the two others.

Before they could say anything the elevator opened and a black and red flash had come out screaming and ran towards him.

'Tony!'

Tony managed to brace himself for impact. He winced in pain at the collision.

'Hey Abby.' Tony groaned but still wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tight.

'Are you back?' She pulled back and stared at him. Her eyes wide, every emotion written clearly in them.

'No, I'm not back Abby.' He looked around, and then his gaze landed on Gibbs. 'I'm not coming back. I had a meeting. After I see the director, I am on shore leave.'

'But Tony,' Abby started to talk, but Tony's cell interrupted her.

He pulled out his cell, and smiled at the name that flashed up on the screen. Tony clicked the answer symbol and placed it against his ear.

'Rodney, what is it?' Tony grinned as he listened. 'Of course, I'm coming back. Why wouldn't I Rodney.' He laughed. 'I have a few days off. You are going to do those movies for me right. Yeah, the movie nights are fun. We just need more of them.'

Tim and Ziva looked at each other as they listened to the conversation. It seemed where he was now they liked the movie aspect about Tony. They both actually thought that he would not have been happy anywhere but here. It looks like they were wrong.

'Tony seems happy.' Abby whispered sadly. It was obvious that he didn't want to come back.

'Rodney, you know I am better. Ronon is supposed to do his best to hurt me, he's training me.' Tony paused again. 'Well it works; I am a lot better fighter now. Well, if you come here of course we can out get something to eat. You know what hotel I'm at. Just let me know what you decide. I am going to go now. I have talked you out of the panic attack of thinking that I was going to stay. Yes, it's only because you are used to me. Why would I think you would miss me Rodney?' Tony pulled the cell away, looked at it and laughed. He saw the confused looks he was receiving. 'He hung up on me.'

'You genuinely like where you are, don't you?' Abby pouted.

'I'm sorry Abby, I genuinely do. It is full of crazy people. I fit right in.' Tony thought about all the friends he had made. 'Look, I have to go and see the director. I'll be back down afterwards.'

'Cool, I have to go back down to my lab. Come visit me.' Abby went and hugged him again.

'You can count on it.' Tony looked at Gibbs again, and started to walk away.

'Tony.' Gibbs called out. Tony turned, and he walked over to the younger man. 'If nothing comes up, uhhhh would you like to come around. Cowboy steak?' His voice was low so no one else could hear.

'I'd love to. 7pm, if there are no problems?' Tony waited for Gibbs to nod. 'My cell is the same number. I just don't use it much.'

Gibbs remained standing there as he watched Tony head up the stairs.

XXXXX

Jenny looked up and glared at the man who just walked into her office.

'Agent DiNozzo good to see you, are you going to tell me where you've been?' Jenny asked, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony stared coolly at her. He knew that this was what was going to happen. 'Director, as you well know, I am unable to provide you any with information on my current position.' He replied politely.

'I'm your boss Agent DiNozzo.' She growled.

'Then, you can find out where I am. Being the director, that means you have the appropriate security clearance.' Tony had been told that she had been trying to cause problems for him. She did whatever she could to try and find out what he was doing.

'What are you doing here, if you can't tell me anything?' Jenny asked tiredly. From what she had read Tony had always been stubborn, but after joining NCIS and Gibbs' team, it got worse. Yes, he worked for NCIS, but he actually worked for Gibbs. If he had to choose and order to follow, baring anything that he felt was wrong, he would always takes Gibbs first.

'I thought since I was in town on 'shore leave' that it would be rude of me if I didn't.' Tony replied.

'Very well you've seen me.' Jenny watched as DiNozzo turned to leave. She hated the fact that someone believed he was good enough for this 'secret position.' On top of that everything she heard was that Tony had been doing a fantastic job. 'Oh Agent DiNozzo, I just thought I would let you know that I've been keeping an eye on Agent Gibbs, personally. I didn't want you to worry.' Jenny smirked at him. In a way, she had been thrilled when DiNozzo had left. He was the one that actually had stopped her spending any time with Gibbs. He was the one that visited, and spent time with the older man outside of work. Jenny had been sure that as soon as he left, she and Gibbs could move forward. Things hadn't worked out exactly how she had wanted them to. He remained professionally and kept her at a distance. She seriously hoped that Tony would say something this time, to push Gibbs away from him and towards her.

Tony gritted his teeth and said nothing. He knew that she was saying things to get under his skin, well he hoped she was. He smiled at Cynthia and made his way back to the bullpen. Gibbs and his team were gone. Tony hoped that it wouldn't ruin tonight. He still had a time limit that he could be here in Washington and on Earth. That thought still made him chuckle.

Slowly he made his way out of the building; he had found out that Ducky and Abby were swamped. The last thing he wanted to do was to interrupt them. Just then his cell chimed out. He pulled it from his pocket and answered it.

'Yes,' he paused. 'That's correct. I can talk to Gibbs myself and explain things. I am sure he will understand. Of course, I won't. Yes, I will. Goodbye.' Tony grinned it was nice when people actually listened to him.

XXXXX

Gibbs sat and poked at the fire. He hoped Tony would make it tonight. When they had got back to the office, the younger man had already left. Since then Jenny had made odd remarks, comments about what Tony was doing, and what he was keeping from Gibbs. She had also been all over him; well that was what it felt like. It also felt very, very wrong. Just then there was a knock at the door. He looked up and frowned at it.

'Come in.' He called out.

The door opened and in walked a smiling Tony. 'Hey, it's been six months, so I wasn't sure I could still walk right in.'

Gibbs chuckled. 'DiNozzo, it hadn't changed in all the years that you knew me. Do you honestly think a few months are going to do that?'

'I thought because uhhhh you were busy.' Tony stuttered, and Gibbs stared at him blankly. 'Director Sheppard implied that the two of you had uhhhh rekindled your former relationship, so it was no longer uhhhh former.' He babbled.

Gibbs just grinned at him, his eyes crinkling around their edges, and blue eyes twinkling. 'I've missed you Tony, and no there has been no rekindling of anything. She has tried though.'

Tony just stared at him a little longer drinking in the sight of the man he loved. 'I've missed you too boss. Well, be careful about her looks as if she's planning another attack.'

'Thanks for the heads up.' Gibbs turned back to stare at the fire. He could hear and feel Tony move over to the couch and sit down. 'So, you seem happy in your new job?'

'Yeah, I genuinely am. They like the jokes, and the movie references. They see past the frat boy persona.' Tony smiled as he thought about those on Atlantis.

'I always saw past it as well.'

'Yeah, you did Gibbs. So did Abby, Ducky, and Palmer. Unfortunately, the ones that I needed to see the real me, didn't. I got tired of the comments, the snide remarks. I got tired of feeling stupid and incompetent. I know I am not a genius.' Tony laughed.

'What is it?' Gibbs asked.

'Where I work now, compared to them I am actually stupid. McGee isn't close to being their smart either.'

'I'm sorry Tony.'

Tony's head shot around, so he was once again staring at Gibbs. 'What for?'

'When I came back and how I treated you. Even before that, I should have put my foot down a long time ago about McGee and David. You were my SFA; they shouldn't have ever questioned your orders.'

'It's not all your fault, or theirs. I have to take some of the blame. I thought they saw past the mask, and the jokes. I thought I had earned their respect. I was wrong. That's water under the bridge now.'

'Tony…' Before Gibbs could say anything else his cell rang. He pressed the answer button and listened to it.

Tony sat and watched him; he seriously hoped that was the case. When Gibbs placed his cell on the table, he turned to look at Tony.

'Do you have a case?' Tony asked his heart heavy.

'Nope, Tony why do I have a top secret meeting tomorrow and why was I asked to talk to you?' Gibbs asked, and he watched as Tony's face went ashen.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

'Well I can't tell you specifically about it until you sign all the necessary paperwork, just for them to be able to talk to you about this job. You can still say no, you just can't tell anyone.' Tony took a deep breath. 'As Agent Afloat, or a cop, that depends on how you look at it. I was asked if there was anything that I needed. I told them, yes there was. I needed help. I didn't necessarily need someone full time, but because of where we are based you can't actually use temps. I was asked what I actually needed and did I have any suggestions. I would need help for anything big, and I suggested you because you could, at the other times you could help train and prepare the marines, sniper duty, missions etc. We have scientists but no one who looks at it as a criminal investigation. Now, the reason they called you now was because I also suggested Abby, and I need you to talk to her. Gibbs, you have to make her understand that she cannot tell, hint, sign, play charades, send smoke signals or anything about this job. I am not kidding you think McGee is good, the people I work with would run rings around him. If you said anything, they would arrest you without hesitation. You both would have to give up everything here completely. You don't know if or when you would ever come back to Washington.'

Gibbs just stared at him. 'This secret is actually that valuable?'

'Yes it is. For me, it was what I needed. I was tired here, it was slowly destroying me. Jenny was trying to use me for an undercover mission; I got no respect just sarcastic comments from my team-mates. I needed to start fresh, somewhere new. I wouldn't change what I am doing now. I love the people I work with; I love what I am doing. If you sign the paperwork, you'll see what I am talking about.'

'Is there anyone you are uhhhh interested in there?' Gibbs looked away as he asked.

Tony smiled brightly at him. 'Gibbs, the only person I want is you.' His face paled as he realised what he had just admitted.

Gibbs smiled back at him. He had no idea if he were going to take the job, but there wouldn't be any harm in listening. It did have one positive thing about it already, Tony was there.

Just then Gibbs' cell rang to life. He grinned as he looked down at the name. Abby. 'I think she might have just got her call as well.' He grabbed his phone and answered it. 'Abby come round. Don't call or tell anyone.' Gibbs paused. 'Abby you can keep asking random questions, or you can come here now. Ok, see you soon.'

'I guess she's coming around then?' Tony asked, actually knowing what the answer was.

XXXXXX

Tony enjoyed just sitting with Gibbs. The just talked about random things, including cases that Gibbs and the team had been working on. Tony even made suggestions with current cases.

'This is what we are missing in the team.' Gibbs turned and looked at him.

'What?'

'You would always come up with something that had been missed. No one else is trained as you were with the police. I don't have any actual investigators, no one that was trained before they joined NCIS. I have no one that thinks outside the box.'

Tony opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock at the door, and in walked Abby.

'So, this mysterious phone call we received?' She asked straight away.

'Sit down Abs.' Gibbs ordered, and waited as she sat next to Tony and cuddled into him. 'This is something you need to understand if you go to this meeting and sign the paperwork, you cannot tell anyone. I mean it Abs, from what Tony can say is that there are people far better than McGee, you or me working here. We've been called in because Tony suggested us. You have to make sure that you truly appreciate when they say you can't tell anyone they mean it. That also means no trying to get around it with playing charades or signing. They will lock you up and throw away the key, and they will have the right to because of the paperwork you would have signed. You don't sign it, you get told nothing.'

Abby turned and looked at Tony. 'This is for reals, I mean really reals. Pinky swear.'

Tony grins. 'It's for reals, pinky swear.' He locks his little finger with hers. 'Listen to Gibbs; if you can't keep this quiet, please don't go. There is nothing we could do to help you.'

'I can keep it a secret; I want to see what this is all about.' Abby whispers. 'I promise I can.'

'I can't wait to talk to you afterwards.' Tony just sat and grinned at them.

XXXXX

Tony sat on a couch and drank a cup of coffee as he waited for Gibbs and Abby to finish with their interviews. He remembered what it was like for him when he had been shown where he would be going. Tony hoped that they said yes, he desperately wanted Gibbs to move to Atlantis. He had missed the older man so much; his feelings had grown the longer they were apart.

The door opened, and Tony looked up. He couldn't help chuckle at the look on Abby's face.

'Oh my god.' She whispered breathlessly. 'That is where you work? That is what you do?' Abby looked around. 'I can talk here right?'

'Yes, Abs you can talk here. It's remarkable isn't it?' Tony laughed again. 'I know it's a lot to take in, and they need to know fairly quickly.'

'I've made my decision.' Gibbs stated.

Abby and Tony turned to look at him. 'You have?' She squeaked.

'Are you sure boss; I mean it is a monumental decision to make? You'd have to leave everyone behind.' Tony didn't want him to make any rash decisions.

'I'm sure Tony.' Gibbs started to pace as he tried to get his thoughts together. 'I've been thinking about retiring. The cases are getting longer and harder. They seem to stick with you more.'

'That's because Tony isn't here.' Abby added, and grinned as the man she admired most smiled at her.

'Maybe.' Gibbs muttered. 'I'm thinking maybe it's not retirement I need, but a change of scenery. A huge change in scenery.'

'Does that mean you're taking the job?' Tony just wanted to make sure that he wasn't making it up in his own mind.

'Yes Tony, I'm taking the job.'

Tony jumped up and hugged Gibbs tightly. He suddenly realised what he had done and started to pull back. Gibbs wrapped his own arms around Tony's waist and held him tight.

'I'm glad Gibbs.' Tony whispered into Gibbs' ear, he couldn't help smile as he felt a tremble in the older man's body.

'Aww so cute.' Abby's voice interrupted them.

The two men finally broke apart and turned to look at her.

'Any thoughts Abby? I know it's going to be a crucial decision for you. You have your family, the nuns, and McGee. This is a decision you'll have to make on your own though.' Tony reminded her.

'I kinda feel like Gibbs, things aren't the same without you Tony. Ziva and I never truly mixed, not like Kate, and I did. Tim, well he's got his books, and he never seems to have time for me. I think the place I am going to be happiest is with you two.' Abby held up her hand, and stopped both men from speaking. 'I know it's not a decision to make lightly. I just feel it is the right one for me, and I mean come on. I'll be working in a place called Atlantis, in another friggin' galaxy. I'll get to meet and work with real life aliens. How can I say no to that? I'll have to wear a science uniform for work, I know. The positives so far way outweigh the negatives.'

Tony looked at them and grinned. 'Boys and girls, Atlantis here we come. I'm meeting up with Rodney for dinner tomorrow, would you two like to meet him?'

'Rodney is who?' Abby asked.

'He's one of the scientists on Atlantis. He's a genius, genius. He'll also tell you how smart he is. Rodney's not a people person, once you get past the gruff exterior he's a good guy. One of my best friends actually.' Tony explained.

'A gruff exterior huh, well Tony you have experience there.' She turned and looked at Gibbs and laughed.

'Oh madam director is just going to love this.' Tony muttered. Gibbs and Abby both stared at him. 'She's upset because her pay grade is not high enough to know about this, neither is SecNav's. Jenny tried to get me to tell her about it yesterday, and now you two are going to be doing the same thing.'

'She honestly does hate not knowing everything.' Gibbs' smile just grew.

XXXXX

Jenny just stood there and stared at her three employees. First of all Abby and Jethro called in and explained they had a meeting to go to. Which she couldn't find out anything about, and now they stood there with Tony, and told her they were transferring to the same 'undisclosed place' that he was working at.

'I haven't said yes yet.' Jenny's voice was cold.

Gibbs smirked at her. 'I don't believe you have the security clearance to stop us.'

Jenny started to hate that phrase. That was all she got whenever she asked about DiNozzo.

'Get the hell out of here. I'll talk to you when and if the appropriate paperwork comes through.'

XXXXX

McGee stood at Ziva's desk as they watched Gibbs, Abby and Tony walk down the stairs. As soon as they were near the bottom, they both walked across to the trio. They knew something was going on when neither Gibbs nor Abby had come into work; both had stated that they had an appointment to go to. One that no one else knew about, no one apart from Tony obviously.

'So is everything ok?'' Tim asked.

Gibbs looked at Tony, then Abby before he turned back to Tim and Ziva.

'Let's go down and see Ducky and Palmer. It'll be easier to do this all at once.' With that Gibbs turned and headed towards the elevator.

XXXXX

Ducky, McGee, Ziva and Palmer stood and waited.

'Well Jethro, what is it you wish to tell us?' Ducky finally asked.

'Abby and I are leaving here, and going to work with DiNozzo.' He replied bluntly.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tim turned to look at Abby. His face was full of sadness, and confusion. 'What do you mean you're leaving? You love this job.' You could see the unspoken statement of _you're leaving me_ on his features.

'I've been offered a job. It's something I want to do, it's an incredible opportunity.' She answered softly. Abby didn't want to hurt Tim, but she knew that she couldn't tell him anything about what the opportunity was. She also didn't want to play twenty questions either in case she gave something away. Abby was notoriously bad at that.

'Where are you going?' Tim demanded. He needed to know where she was going. That way he would be able to track her.

'I can't tell you that. You know we're working with Tony. You know that we can't tell you anything.' She shrugged her shoulders in apology, but the excitement still ran through her green eyes. Abby also knew that if she gave him any kind of clue, and he tried to follow it. Tim could be in some very deep trouble.

'Abby, when will I see you again, I thought that we…' Tim waved a hand in between them. He truly believed that one day they would end up together. He thought that at some point they would be ready at the same time to have a relationship.

Abby snorted. 'You thought that we what? Timmy when was the last time you saw me outside of work. All you do is talk about your books, and how skilled you are at being Gibbs' SFA. How better at it you are, than Tony was.' She reached out and took Tony's hand. Abby hoped he knew that she didn't think that way. 'Can't you see that Gibbs and I are tired? We don't feel we belong here anymore.'

'So you're leaving because of Tony?' Tim spat out everything seemed to revolve around DiNozzo. It always did. When he left the happiness, and the family feel seemed to have vanished. Tim had believed that he could have done what Tony did and more. He hated the fact that he felt like a failure.

'No, I'm leaving because Tony knew what I could do and thought I would be perfect for the job. He thought that it would be something that I enjoyed. He was right. Timmy this has nothing to do with you. Gibbs and Tony both made sure that I was doing this for me, and I am.' Abby tried to explain. She was going to move to another galaxy. How could she say no to that? Abby smiled as she thought about the case with the crop circles. How she had desperately wanted them to have been created by aliens, and now she was going to meet them. Her face shone with happiness and excitement.

'What about you Jethro?' Ducky asked. 'Are you sure this is something you feel you need to do? I know how you feel about change.'

Gibbs took his time as he looked around at everyone, and then he finally stared at Tony as he spoke. 'Things have not been the same for me.' He turned back to the others. 'I had been thinking about retiring. Then Tony came up with this job opportunity. I still wouldn't be here even if there was no job to go to.'

'I don't understand why?' Ziva asked. 'What made things different with Tony here?'

'Tony could always read me; know what I wanted even before I spoke.' Gibbs smiled. 'I missed his humour. It took away the edge of those difficult cases. I missed that. Since he has been gone I've felt as if I have aged twenty years.'

'What about us?' Ziva asked.

'You're fully functioning adults, who have their own lives. Tony was the only one that came to visit me outside of work. I think it is time I got my own life,'

'How do we stay in touch with you?' Tim asked.

Abby and Gibbs turned to look at Tony. He shrugged apologetically.

'There is a PO Box that I can give you. The letters will be then forwarded to us. You won't be able to contact us directly. No email, no cell, there will be no way of contacting us, absolutely nothing.' He explained.

'Agent Gibbs, can I please talk to you?' A voice from above them called out.

They all turn to see the director who stood on the mezzanine. She never waited for a reply. She turned around and headed back to her office.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, and immediately went up the stairs to follow her.

Abby grinned brightly. She then hugged Tony, and spun around to head off to the lift. 'I need to start finishing paperwork. I don't have long before we leave. I have to do a hand over.'

Tim followed straight behind her. He knew that he would be able to get her to talk to him.

Tony grinned as he watched her leave. The smile left his face as he looked back at the stairs. He didn't like the fact that Jenny had wanted to speak to Gibbs privately. He wondered what she would do to persuade him to stay. It was obvious that she had a thing for him, no matter what she said. Her body language and eyes gave her away every single time.

XXXXX

'You wanted to see me Director.' Gibbs' voice was extremely polite.

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits. Her jaw tightened as she tried to remain calm.

'I want to discuss this transfer you have requested.' Jenny smiled as she seductively walked towards him. Her hips gently swayed as she made her way over. 'Jethro, I'm not sure that I can allow you to do that. There is no one we have a short notice that can fill your position.' Her voice was sickly sweet.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as she slowly got closer. 'You don't have the power to stop me. If, by some remote chance you did. Then I would simply hand in my notice.' He sighed. 'As I told the others I was thinking of retiring. I can't do this here anymore.'

Jenny was finally stood in front of him. She slid a hand up his chest so that it finally ended up gently holding onto his neck. 'I can make things easier for you.' With that she pulls him down and into a kiss.

Gibbs felt their lips touch, and he felt nothing. Beautiful green eyes full of merriment and mischief flashed in his mind. A smile so luminous it took his breath away, he knew who he wanted, and it wasn't a redhead. He pulled back and looked down in Jenny's face. He could see that she truly believed that she had won, and he was going to stay over that one little kiss.

'Director, this is sexual harassment. If you ever do it again, I'll make sure that you never have a job in a position of power again.' Gibbs grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

'Jethro, we were so good together, don't you remember?' She whispered huskily, a dark erotic chuckle followed.

'We were, and then you left so you could move ahead in your career. What is it Jenny? Have you realised it is not as fulfilling as you thought? You want the whole cake, and to be able to eat it? Sorry that isn't going to happen, not with me anyway.' Gibbs ignored the angry look she shot him as he turned and left the office. Knowing that he was actually leaving, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off him, and he could finally breathe.

XXXXX

'Abby you can't go.' Tim tried again to try and persuade her to stay.

She turned and looked at him with confusion. 'Why can't I?'

'Who'll keep an eye on you? You hate change.'

'Who'll keep an eye one me? Seriously, well first of all I am an adult who can take care of herself. Do you remember Chip? He had a knife on me, and I still beat him. Gibbs and Tony are going to be there with me, and the new friends I make. I know I hate change, but this opportunity is something I can't say no to. I know you're going to miss me, but this is my choice. I am not going to change my mind Timmy. You'd better go; I do have a lot of work to do.'

XXXXX

Tony sat down and wrote down the contact details of an estate agents, storage places, and things like that. It was the things he had done before he had left. He had no idea if Gibbs was going to keep or rent out his house. The decision was his, and Tony was sure that Ducky would help out if he needed to. He could feel Ziva as she sat and watched him. It didn't take long before she walked over to where he was.

'I know why you left Tony.' She informed his smoothly.

Tony looked up at her and grinned. 'Really and why did I leave exactly?'

'You left because of how you felt about me. You're in love with me, and you know I could never feel that way about you.' Ziva smirked at him as she sat on the corner of the desk he was at.

'Ahhh my little assassin you are so wrong. I left because even as senior field agent I got no respect. I got tired of being treated like I was an idiot, which I'm not. You and McGee took great pains in telling me how amused you were by my being demoted. I had to leave for me. You two were destroying my soul. I was never in love with you, not romantically. You might see yourself as Mata Hari, but you aren't. I know that you are going to think what you want to anyway. I have found a home, it's crazy, but it is full of extraordinary people.' Tony smiled to himself as the thought of Atlantis.

Ziva frowned at him. She had always thought he wanted her. That had been in love with her. She had never had problems seducing people, and making them fall for her before. She shook her head. Tony was obviously trying to fool her. He did have feelings for her.

XXXXX

Tony waited outside the restaurant for Gibbs and Abby. The day had dragged on. He had Tim, Ziva and Jenny all glaring at him. They did anything and everything to try and slow down the departure of Gibbs and Abby. It did show how much they had actually cared about him. They let him go without a fight. No matter what they did though Gibbs and Abby were not budging, come hell or high water the two of them were leaving.

'Hey Tony.' Abby greeted him cheerfully, her arm through Gibbs. 'I'm sorry about today. I didn't think they would act that way towards you.'

Tony chuckled sadly. 'It happened before today Abs. That was one of the reasons I left.'

'I'm so sorry Tony.' She sniffed and wrapped her arms around him.

'It all turned out for the best though. I love where I am now, and I know you will. Both of you.' He said that last part to Gibbs.

'Let's go and get something to eat.' Gibbs didn't want to get into that. He would have to explain that he was fighting guilt over the death of his family, and the feelings he had for his senior field agent.

Tony nodded and opened the restaurant door. When they were inside he looked around, and smiled as soon as he spotted him.

'You're late.' The man muttered as he bit into a breadstick.

'I'm five minutes late Rodney. It's not the end of the world.' Tony gave him a bright grin.

'You're not funny, you know that right.' That was when Rodney looked at the two strangers. 'Who are they?'

'Rodney, I know it is difficult for you to take notice of things that are outside your little world. Please try, for me. This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and Abby Sciuto. They are coming to work with us.'

Rodney carefully eyes the strangers, trying to figure them out. 'Leroy Jethro really.' He snorted.

'Yes Meredith.' Tony replied and ignored Rodney's death glare. 'Gibbs, Abs this is Dr Rodney McKay, my best friend.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Abby arrived home with a huge smile on her face. They couldn't talk about Atlantis, but they talked about what Rodney's area of expertise was, or areas. He certainly was a genius. She loved watching Tony tease him and then watch Rodney get annoyed and arguing back. She could see how Tony and Rodney both loved their interaction. She could also see this is how Tony wanted his relationship with McGee to be like, but it had never turned out that way.

As she arrived back, she could see Tim who obviously had waited for her to return. Abby knew why he was here, but nothing he could say would change her mind. She had to make sure that she didn't give anything away.

'Hey Timmy, what are you doing here?' Abby smiled at him.

'Where have you been?' Tim crossed his arms over his chest.

'I was out with Gibbs, Tony and Rodney.'

'Abby we need to talk.'

'If it's about me leaving, then no we don't. I am going, and if you respected me, and cared for me you would support me.' Abby glowered at him. She knew he was thinking about himself, and how it was all to do with Tony.

'Even if I think it's the wrong decision?' Tim replied.

'Tim, you have no idea what they job is.' She held up her hand to stop him from talking. 'I'm not going to tell you anything either. '

'Abby, I love you.' Tim pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Abby pushed him back and shook her head. 'Tim, you can't emotionally blackmail e to stay. If you actually did care for me that much, you would want me to be happy.'

Abby turned away and headed into her building. Tears fell from her eyes as she closed the door on him, and a part of her that had truly trusted him. She knew that this wasn't something Tim had come up with this idea by himself. He wasn't that kind of man.

Tim stood and stared at the building a moment longer before he finally turned. He made his way back to his car. Once there he pulled out his cell and typed a message.

_Abby is still going_

Then he pressed send.

XXXXX

Tony couldn't believe in a few days that he would be back on Atlantis, and he wasn't going alone. He hoped that Gibbs and Abby loved it as much as he did. It had been nice to come back here and visit it, but it no longer felt like home. A knock at his hotel room door shook him from his thoughts. He made his way over and looked through the peephole and frowned. Tony pulled open the door.

'Ziva, what are you doing here?'

'Tony, I needed to talk to you.'

'Ok,' Tony moved away from the door to let her in.

As soon as he moved passed the door, Ziva pushed him against it.

'I know you've always dreamt of this, of us.' She whispered seductively, and then she stood up on her toes and kissed him.

XXXXX

Gibbs sat in his basement with a glass of bourbon in his hand. This was going to be one of the last times that he would be here. He was finally moving on with his life. A new chapter and a new adventure was about to begin. He was glad that he wasn't doing it alone. He smiled at the thought of how excited Abby was about going to Atlantis. Gibbs looked forward to being able to spend time with Tony, and maybe something could happen between them.

His front door opened, and then slammed shut, heavy footsteps made their way down into the basement. Gibbs knew who it was, and he wasn't surprised.

'So, you're transferring?' Fornell asked as soon as they could see each other.

'Yep.' Gibbs replied, and then took a swig of drink. He reached out grabbed a glass full of nails and tipped them out onto the worktop. He then blew into the glass to get rid of any excess dust.

Fornell walked closer and watched as Gibbs poured him a drink.

'So where are you going?' Fornell asked before he took a mouthful of bourbon.

'Can't tell you that.' Gibbs muttered.

Fornell just stared at him. 'Are you sure about this Jethro? You'll be leaving your whole life behind.'

'What kind of life do I have? All I do is work, and I'm tired of that. I even thought about retiring.'

'It is also your chance to have something with DiNozzo.' Fornell had known for years how his best friend felt about his SFA.

'Maybe.' Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and took another drink.

'Is there any way I can get in touch with you?' Fornell didn't want to lose complete contact with the man he thought of as his best friend.

'Tony has a PO Box that you can send letters to. You won't be able to contact me directly, and it will take a while for them actually to get to me. I'll make sure you know what it is before I go.'

The two men just continued to drink in silence. Nothing else needed to be said. If this was something Gibbs needed to do, he knew that Fornell would support him.

XXXXX

Jenny sat in her car and waited. She had watched Fornell go in, and once he had gone she could start her plan. McGee's hadn't worked, and she hadn't heard from Ziva.

It didn't take too long for Fornell finally to leave. Once she saw the car leave, she climbed out of her own vehicle. Jenny walked over to Gibbs' house and let herself in. She loved the fact that he still never locked his door.

XXXXX

Gibbs frowned as he heard the door go, but no one came down the stairs. He grabbed his gun, and slowly began to search his house.

XXXXX

The last place he needed to check was the bedroom. He opened the door, and there naked on his bed was Jenny.

TBC


End file.
